Summoner's Daughter
by Whispers of Chaos
Summary: 20 years later, children of the original characters


Yuna sat keeping silent as she smiled brightly, watching her children run by happily giggling and shouting in youthful glee. Area, her twin brother Jayson and their two elder brother's Jecht and Luca, she was pregnant at the moment with her sixth child, shifting her attenion to the two year old who was clinging to her side.

It was something she had grown to be content with, a Ten year old, Nine year old, two Seven year olds, her two year old and the unborn child all of which were only even possible to be there because of the Fayth's giving her back her husband, Tidus. At this point she couldn't imagine anything better in life, it was all like a wonderful dream that she hopped would never ever end and to think it'd been almost fiffteen years since he had finally came back, she had her missing peice in her life agian and as far as she was concerned was never gonna give him up.

She began working steadily on dinner, placing things into the pot once it managed to heat up, occasionally looking back to watch everyone, hearing the noise outside her small besaid home was almost calming, and she knew she could freely work inside, Lulu was watching her two sons out there play with her children, both of her boys were 15 and 8, she knew well enough though that they'd all get along perfectly fine, they'd always played together like this, even Lulu's eldest son.

Though she knew very well that Lulu had her hands full with the two of them, they liked to get into any and everything that they could, and keep their mother up as late as possible, but she knew Lulu loved them to death and would lay her life down in a moment for them, just like their father Wakka would.

Wakka had been out by Tidus, they were laughing and carrying on about Blitzball as always, easily joking about the different teams, Wakka's retirement had only made Tidus go after what Wakka left, and he didn't mind at all, infact he had mentored Tidus from time to time and cheered them on at each game for the past Six years, they had won every tournament to date so far, and even Tidus' son was wanting to be as involved as possible, to Yuna it was as adorable as ever and made her feel happy all the more knowing father and son got along as well as they had.

Rikku and Gippal had married shortly after Tidus returned, not much time after than Rikku had come and gave Yuna the happy news that she was pregnant, though then they all had only expected maybe one child or twins not what they got instead, triplets - Rinny, Alora and Mark.

They were all the same age, nine and a half years old but quiet calm, and listened to their parents well, except when Lulu's children were around, they had always seemed to cause quite the change in the triplets, it was funny to watch really even if it had always worried Rikku constantly, making her wonder how they'd be when they grew up.

The calm had been a shock to everyone in Spira really, lasting as long as it had now, no one wanted it to come back, not for a very very long time... Hopefully never really. Yuna often worried about that more than anything, her children growing up with Sin attacking, constantly worrying about whether her children would make it through the next day or not, but it was a fear she only shouldered away, hopeing for the best to happen.

But as far as she had ever known, no ones wishes were ever able to come true, least not when it came to Sin, Sin would always find a way back to harm families and land, destroy homes, and send fear into the world.

Yuna smiled a little bit looking at her two daughters, Aria looked more like her father than anything else, blond hair, big bright blue eyes, his nose and mouth, and even his goofy grin, she was growing into a beautiful girl though, and there had been no doubt in her mind that she would be a beautiful woman in the end.

Lenne, she had looked identical to Yuna, even at two years old, it was just unmistakeable no matter whom she'd grow up to look like most, her only difference was that she had two bright blue eyes not one that was mismatched like her's was, she was greatful for that though she knew no one would ever give her a hard time growing up, not that she worried about it really though.

Jayson had his father's face and eyes but, his mothers dark brown hair, as did Luca, though Jecht had his father's unmistakeable blond hair and his mothers eyes and a lot of her characteristic's, she knew that he'd look a lot like her but each one of them would be able to grow up looking a lot like their father.

She stayed still for a moment pondering over everything before she felt a soft kick from her stomach, placing her hand on the large bump smiling to herself before she spoke "Only two more weeks, then I get to see my newest addition to the family." Tidus strolled in as she finished speaking and quickly darted in to kiss her cheek softly.

"No, two more weeks before we all get to see the amazing newest addition." He said beaming at her, quickly leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips before looking at her "I love you, Yuna."

She smiled before kissing him back for a split second, her eyes sparkling practically "And I love you, Tidus." She said as she heard Leene began to cry, Yuna quickly looked at her frowning looking a bit concerned "What is hun?" She asked as she held her daughter closely, Tidus moved to start playing with the other four whom come in, causing a feast of giggles to be heard, and running.

Yuna sat Lenne down whispering to her for a moment smiling before she felt a sharp pang that stopped her dead in her tracks, letting out a loud grunt as she held her stomach breathing in sharply "T-Tidus.." she muttered as he stood up looking at her and rushed over as fast as he could, grasping her arm to help steady her.

"Yuna? Yuna, what's wrong?" He asked looking at her, concern clear in his eyes as he looked her over, whipeing some of her hair from her face.

"I'm not s-sure.. Agh.. it hurts so badly.." She said as he began to quickly help her out of their small home, yelling for help as soon as he got outside, eight pairs of eyes followed them intently and what had been left behind them, a small but visable trail of crimson stains in the sandy dirt.

Luca immeditaly ran after them, Jecht right on his trail causing the other three to follow as well, only to stand outside where there mother and father had been, seeing Rikku and Lulu close by standing with there children and husbands worriedly murmuring to one another and waiting to see what had been wrong.

No more than fiffteen minutes later, though it had felt like a eterinity to everyone else did Tidus finally emerge, walking out looking like he had seen a ghost, slowly falling to his knee's the stream of tears down his cheeks was visable, with a quick movement he slammed his fist down into the ground and screamed out "What did we do?" He shifted os that his head was faced up towards the blue sky "What did we ever do to deserve this?" He screeched before collasping forward sobbing, a babies cry was heard from within where he came, but nothing more, not even a murmur.

Rikku had been the first to realize what happened, shaking her head frantically crying before looking to Lulu who just stood there frozen in place looking as if she had just got hit by a train, Wakka wraped his arm around her trying to comfort what he knew all too well was a upset Lulu.

"She, she was healthy, wasn't she?" Lulu said "What did we miss?"

"They.. said something went wrong with the baby, she had it early, when she did though, she lost too much blood.. there was something unseen, a health condition or something.." Tidus said still crying, looking up to his kids shaking his head a little "I'm.. i'm so sorry.." he said to them not able to keep eye contact.

"Mom is not dead!" Luca hollared at him, as Aria just as quickly realized what was going on, Jecht let out a yell, screaming at his father Jayson just stood there, frozen in place.

"M-Mom?" Aria cried, Luca tried to hide it, craddleing his youngest sister in his arms to hide her from it all, trying to keep her blind to the world and what it was filled with.

Over the course of the next few years, nothing much had changed around Besaid other than the slowness that'd taken over everyone's lives, Tidus had enoguh energy left in him only to raise his children, his coaching had managed to grow to be too much for him even.

He taught Luca the basic's of Blitzball, but that was as much as he could maange anymore, even Jecht was hard to handle for him and all he ever asked was tips on how to handle differnt things, he showed both the boys the Jecht shot and told them the story as to why it was called that but he never explained how to do it to them.

Aria had grown into a beautiful young woman, she looked like neither parents she was a bit of a outcast to the rest of her family,she'd grown to have only her fathers hair color and eyes, her hair was pinstraight but thick, and her skin was lighter than the others, her body was built like a hour glass, and she wasn't very tall only around 5'3''.

Jayson looked like Luca, who was a walking replica of Tidus nearly in ever way, only he had gotten brunette hair, Jecht looked more like his grandfather the older he got, his hair grew darker and darker, and he was built a bit bulkier.

Lenne had grown to look identical to her mother the more she aged, it stung at Tidus's heart to see it, their last child Anna, was the cross between the two, he could see every detail within his daughter that was either his or Yuna's. Those eyes she had, the bright blue eyes were his, her mother's nose lips and hair had been given to her, though she had a chil like his and her hands were slim like her moms had been, so many other small details were lost in her that he just wished he couldn't see.

It was on the day of, Aria and Jayson's thirteenth birthday that it had happened, the second devastation to happen in there lives after five years. Wakka and Tidus, had been called to Luca for a meeting, after celebrateing as much as he could while packing with his children, he had sent Rikku over to watch them as he left, everyone saying their goodbyes to him, hugs and words shared between one another, unkowningly realizing it was really there last goodbye, ever.

Days had passed before anyone had ever even thought to mention the news to Besaid, Wakka and Tidus both had been murdered, back then no one knew better, throwing it off as a fiend attack, back then it still hurt, but did nothing more than that, just hurt, back then no one knew what pain would strike them next and change them all forever, for better or worse.

As the years drove by slowly, no one took and realization to what was killing off people one by one, until it finally attacked almost five years later, again. The peace that was once kept, blown away just like that, lives were being taken from within the grasp of a hand.

Many had been lost within just the one attack, Jayson had gone missing one day, never to be found again, as well as Lulu soon after Rikku was gone for a short while but came back, tramatized to her husband.

That day, was what made Aria make her mind up and finally send the motions of the world back into place of herself, just that one day mad her realize why only summoner's can fix this and why she wanted to and would become one, why they were so important within the world.


End file.
